


Just Wing It

by AgentOfShip



Series: AgentOfShip does Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, First Time, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Jemma is a fairy, MCU Kink Bingo, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Wing Kink, horny fitzsimmons, terrible pun for title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Only a few months into her first year at the Academy, Jemma Simmons, who puts science and rationality above everything else, suddenly sprouts literal wings. In the same day, she learns that she's adopted and that she's a fairy. Wether she wants it or not, Jemma is going to have to live with it and learn to control those wings. Which is only made more complicated when she moves in with her best friend whom she is secretly in love with.





	Just Wing It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited to share my first kink bingo story ever and probably the weirdest fic I've ever written :D Fifteen years old me would be very surprised to see what the books on fairies she'd been collecting since childhood, were used for :D  
> Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> A huge thank you to @LibbyWeasley for beta-reading it and making so much better and a lot more coherent, as always :)

When her wings sprouted from the top of her back for the first time, Jemma blamed it on the alcohol. For a minute. Because the problem was that, despite never having tasted alcohol before that day, she had only had a glass of cider with Fitz at the Boiler Room, along with a very hearty meal, and was otherwise a perfectly healthy sixteen years old girl. So alcohol induced hallucinations didn't seem very likely. She couldn't completely rule out some kind of mental illness, but it had felt so real, and in a world where Thor was a real person who could control the weather, having wings didn't seem quite as impossible as she would have thought just a few years ago. But whatever it was, she couldn't risk talking about it to anyone, at the risk of losing her spot at the Academy. She would have asked for a CT scan or an MRI, but her wings seemed to have a mind of their own and appeared randomly. And, again, she would have needed to explain why.

She already considered Fitz a good friend, but, ironically just like her, he was rather skeptical about anything that had to do with the supernatural, and they had only known each other for a few months. It was probably too soon to go to his room and ask him: "Just out of curiosity, do you see those things on my back and do you have any idea what they could be?" She thought their friendship had the potential of becoming something really special and she didn't want to risk it by being the crazy girl who believed in pixies and leprechauns. Not until she had a good explanation at least.

So considering her blood test, the only thing she could do herself without raising suspicion, came back completely normal, Jemma did what she always did when she had unanswered questions: she went to the library. She got some pretty suspicious looks from the librarian but Jemma flashed the man her usual bright smile and carried on. She had to admit those books were rather different from what she usually borrowed, but she felt lucky enough that SHIELD Academy's library had books about Celtic and British folklore at all.

Working from the quick sketch she made of her wings since she couldn't manage to capture them with her camera, she looked for all kinds of winged creature. Hers were translucent and quite delicate, not unlike a dragonfly, and clearly too small to allow any kind of flight. Not that she had planned on jumping out the window to try it out, but honestly, what was the point of wings if you couldn't fly? Maybe she was the equivalent of emus or kiwis in the world of the small people? Or were they not fully grown yet? After all, they'd waited for her own growth to be done to show up, so who knew?

Apparently no one. She read every book she could find on the subject, did the weirdest searches on Google and, after a month, Jemma finally found the only logical solution to her problem.

Waiting for it to be an acceptable time to call England, Jemma picked up her phone and dialed her parent's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi mum, it's Jemma!"

"Oh hello dear, how are you doing?" her mum asked with a smile in her voice.

"Oh really good mum, thank you," she replied, out of habit, before clearing her voice and adding: "Actually, there was something I wanted to ask."

"Sure."

"Am I some kind of magical creature?"

"Oh!"

A long moment of silence.

"Let me get your father and put this on speaker phone."

"Right."

-0-0-0-

That day, Jemma learned that she was in fact adopted, but the weirdest thing was that it was the least surprising fact she learned that day. Her parents had found her as a newborn babe during a walk in the woods just outside of Sheffield. She had looked healthy enough considering that she was only dressed in leaves and flowers, and placed in a nest of bird feathers and moss, and her parents had had every intention of bringing her to the police. But on their way home, they had stumbled upon Jemma's mother. She was lying on the ground next to a hollow tree, looking weak and awfully thin but for her still rounded belly. She had looked human to Jemma's parents at first, until they saw her wings spread out on the bed of leaves. 

She just had the time to tell them that Jemma was a fairy and the last of her people. She begged them to take care of her, telling them that raised by humans parents, she might not even grow wings or exhibit any other fairy characteristics. She had only predicted that Jemma would be exceptionally smart, heavily freckled like the rest of her people, and probably not very tall.

Before they even had the time to think about it, the woman had vanished into the leaves and they were left with a wide-eyed baby looking up at them with a startling intensity. Come sunrise the next day, they'd already decided they would keep her. John Simmons being a doctor, it had been relatively easy for him to make up a pregnancy file for his wife and declare Jemma as their own natural daughter. And as she grew up, it became clear that Jemma was just as smart as it was predicted and quite petite indeed. Her lovely face along with the rest of her pale skin did cover itself in freckles when the sun was out, but other than that, she never seemed to develop any kind of fairy-like characteristic. So their parents decided not to tell her. What was the point of telling a child she was the last of a species no one knew existed and no one knew anything about, if they didn't even have a way of proving it to her?

Until she turned sixteen and discovered it on her own, of course.

-0-0-0-

Jemma spent the next few hours lying on her unmade bed in her pyjamas in a sort of daze. Fortunately, it was her day off and she had all the liberty to wallow in indignation and self-pity.

Jemma Simmons was a supernatural creature. She had dedicated all her still relatively short life to science and had scoffed when other children still believed in Father Christmas or the Easter Bunny, and here she was a fairy. A fairy! She could have tolerated being a witch, she'd been called Hermione often enough, and there was real science behind the making of potions and charms. But a fairy, whose only apparent special ability was to have relatively pretty wings not even big enough to fly? What was the point? Except preventing her from going to the beach for fear that they would appear out of nowhere once more. Which was too bad really, since sunbathing was the best way to show her extraordinary new magical ability to develop freckles. Only like half the inhabitants of the British Isles. Starting with Fitz. Who was very smart himself and rather short. Maybe he was a fairy too, Jemma thought, rolling her eyes at herself.

"Ugh!" she sighed. This was all just ridiculous.

After she didn't even know how long, Jemma finally stood up, went to sit at her desk and turned her computer on. She opened her browser and type "When are a fairy's wings supposed to appear?" into Google. She had no choice but to live with it, at least she should know all there was to know about her physiology. She scrolled through the results and found an article that seemed to be written by someone with a doctorate. Honestly, she didn't even know if it was possible to have a doctorate in cryptozoology but the website was free from sparkles, cheesy gifs and annoying music and she supposed that was something. And it wasn't like she was going to find actual facts, so she'd have to go with someone who studied the folklore as thoroughly as possible at least.

But before she had the time to start reading anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Simmons?"

"Fitz?"

"Yeah! I sent a text earlier but you didn't answer. Is everything alright?"

Awww. He really was the sweetest boy she's ever met. It was hard to believe he was the same grump she'd met that first day in SHIELD history class.

"Hi," she said with a small voice as she opened the door for him. His eyes widened when he saw her. Or course, he wasn't used to seeing her in her pyjamas and hair unkempt in a messy bun on top of her head. "Migraine," she added in lieu of an explanation. "Didn't have the courage to go out for breakfast or change into proper clothes."

"Ah! I thought you might be sick or something," he replied with a sympathetic smile. "So I brought tea," he added as he took his arms from behind his back and showed her the cardboard cups he was holding with a bright smile.

"Oh thank you, Fitz, that's lovely!"

She took the cup from him maybe a little too eagerly because he chuckled as he watched her take her first sip from it. She sighed. Tea really did make everything better.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Oh no, you don't have to, I just wanted to make sure you were fine," he replied shyly all while, probably unconsciously, taking a step in.

"Come on in, Fitz, I wouldn't mind the company!"

"Alright," he said, smiling brightly as he walked in, and she closed the door behind him. No one else needed to see her room in such a state.

"Sorry for the mess," she said with a wince, inviting him to sit on her desk chair.

He looked around in apparent confusion before shaking his head in amusement.

"Simmons, your bed's unmade, that's all. This is the cleanest, tidiest room I've ever seen, and it smells like a bloody meadow!"

She scrunched up her nose. He was an odd bird sometimes, but she appreciated the compliment.

"So what have you been working on?" he started as he grabbed the top book from the huge pile on her desk. "Mythical creatures from the Scottish folklore?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise before a smile made its way on his face. "I know I'm extraordinary but I'm barely mythical, Simmons!"

"Hahaha! Hilarious, Fitz! It's just a bit of light reading," she replied, rolling her eyes at him, only making him grin wider.

"This is light? No wonder you're having migraines!"

"Migraines actually have very little to do with the content of what you're reading but it can be triggered by various stimuli, like for instance not enough sleep or too much stress, or how long you focus on the same..." she trailed off when she noticed the look on his face. "Yeah alright, I see your point!"

She sighed and sat on the bed. She didn't really have a migraine but she felt drained. It really was a lot to take in.

Fitz must have picked up on it because he stood up and, hesitating for only a second, sat down next to her. His voice was softer when he spoke again.

"It's just that I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff, I wasn't judging."

"Oh, I just think it's interesting, it's not like I believe in it or anything, I don't believe in magic or--"

"I know, Simmons! There's no such thing as magic, just science we don't understand, yeah?"

"Yeah... you're absolutely right."

She'd said that sentence countless times before but never had it felt so right. And kind of comforting in a way.

"How's your migraine?" Fitz asked after a moment of silence, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Uh, it's hum... comes and it goes," she replied sheepishly.

"C'mere," he said, winding his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side, until her head rested on his shoulder. She closed her eyes. It felt nice. Warm and comforting. She didn't know about his room but he, too, kind of smelt like a meadow. In the spring, when trees were in bloom all around. With every breath she exhaled, she felt like a bit of her distress was leaving her body. Fitz didn't even know what he was comforting her for, but he still made a good job of it.

Getting into SHIELD Academy had already been stressful and a jump into the unknown, but now she'd just learned that she was the only specimen left of a species no one knew nothing about and that she'd never meet her birth parents. But at least she had Fitz. They hadn't known each other for a long time but she had a feeling he'd be important. Maybe one day, he'd even become important enough for her to tell him what she was. Maybe even sooner that she imagined. With someone as sweet as Fitz, it'd be easy.

-0-0-0-

"So here's the thing Fitz, I'm a fairy. I know I should have told you sooner but I've only know myself for three years and it had taken some time to get used to it. Technically speaking, the only difference between me and you that I can think of are the wings which, honestly, have been more inconvenient than useful with the way they pop out in certain situations. Which leads me to my other revelation. I'm very much in love with you. Have been for some time now. So I was wondering where you stood on interspecies relationships and if you could be interested." She winced at her choice of words. "Of course I will send you an email with the pdf summing up all that information and I'm looking forward to hearing from you. UUUUGH!"

Jemma glared at herself in the mirror and folded her wings until they disappeared completely. "Way to be romantic Jemma!" she mumbled under her breath as she sat on the side of her bed. In the past three years, she'd almost told him dozens of times. And as time passed, it was becoming increasingly awkward that she waited so long and it soon turned into a vicious cycle. And then, at some point during their last year at the Academy, she realized she'd fallen in love with him and it made things even more complicated. He couldn't possibly be attracted by such a weird specimen. Fitz hated insects and she had bloody dragonfly's wings. But she couldn't tell him she was in love with him if she didn't reveal who or what she was. Especially since one of the things she'd learned about her wings over time was that they tended to pop out when she was feeling an intense emotion. She'd managed to control them whenever she was stressed out for an exam or even feeling a strong surge of affection for her best friend whenever he did something sweet, which was really quite often. But one thing she still couldn't control was the way they popped open when she was sexually aroused. Which made masturbation pretty uncomfortable, sex dreams very frustrating since it never failed to wake her up when the good parts started, and being around Fitz even more very complicated. He'd started taking his field training seriously last year and now that they were roommates, she was always at risk of crashing into him wearing that distractingly loose pyjama bottom that uncovered his hip bones.

"Ugh!" she groaned once more as she flopped onto her back on the bed. She felt so guilty for letting him move in with her without telling him everything. And because she knew perfectly well that today wouldn't be the day she told him, not with such an unconvincing speech.

Well that was it, she would just become the freakish grumpy old lady living in the woods. She'd be a story kids would tell to scare each other at Halloween and then she'd die alone and a virgin and let her species die for good because she just couldn't find the courage to talk to her friend.

Jemma remained like that on her bed for five more minutes and then decided that she'd spent enough time wallowing in self pity. It wasn't like her to waste time like this so she stood up, took a deep breath, and walked to the door to see if they had anything she could cook for dinner. After all, there was still plan B, which consisted of being a fantastic roommate and friend, make Fitz fall in love with her and declare it to her in a way that would most likely sound better than whatever she could say.

Feeling slightly better with that thought in mind, Jemma opened the door and crashed directly into Fitz.

"Oh sorry Jemma! My mind was elsewhere," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders to straighten her up. The shock had made her lose balance and it was only when she looked up at him that she realized Fitz was just out of the shower and only wearing a towel around his hips. Low enough to show his hip bone, his flat stomach, his nicely developed shoulders and the small droplets of water falling from his hair towards his chest and between his pectoral muscles. His hair was extra curly when he was out of the shower and she really liked that shower gel he used and--

"Oh no..."

Her wings popped open and Fitz squealed as he jumped back, thankfully managing to hold onto his towel before it slipped away or she might have imploded.

"Jemma! What the hell? You have-you have--"

His eyes were wide and of course he was pointing just above her shoulder to her wings.

"Yeah I do have wings. So hum, I guess it's going to be easier to tell you now. I'm a fairy!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe, I--"

"I know Fitz, it's a lot to take in and, believe me, I was just as surprised as you were when I found out and--"

"I mean with all the freckles, I should have known of course!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but... What?"

"What?"

She took a deep breath and willed her heart to stop beating so fast. Her stupid wings just wouldn't get down though, it was embarrassing. She was probably the first woman in existence to know what it felt like to have a boner in public.

"What did you just say, Fitz?"

"That with all the freckles, I should have known. Not to mention how smart you are."

"But how could you have known?" she asked, her voice ridiculously high pitched. She started pacing. She couldn't keep her eyes fixated on him any longer or she might combust.

"Because those are some of the well known traits of fairies!" he replied matter of factly, and she wanted to strangle him.

"Well known traits? I only know because my birth mother told my parents before disappearing and I couldn't confirm these facts anywhere else!"

Fitz looked down, his cheeks getting pinker with every passing second. Was he hiding something from her?

"Traits that I know of since my mom told me all about it when I discovered I was a faun last summer?"

He gave her a sheepish smile.

"WHAT?"

Was she going crazy? Did she fall into another dimension? Did she follow a white rabbit down a rabbit hole without realizing it?

"I'm a faun Jemma, there's not many of my people left in Scotland but my mum met one about twenty years ago and hu... yeah, here I am," he trailed off.

"A faun? Like in Narnia you mean?"

She scrunched up her nose. Fitz looked nothing like the character in the books or movies.

"Think more Roman mythology, but yeah."

"But aren't you supposed to have hooves and a nose like a goat and--"

"Well, you're one to talk Tinkerbell!"

"Hey!"

"Like fairies, fauns are nothing like their mythological versions and not very different from humans, except for a few details."

"Oh, like what?"

Fitz smiled in amusement, and after securing his towel around his hips, he threaded his fingers in his hair and pulled them backwards to reveal tiny horns. Jemma widened her eyes.

"I keep them short because I can't make them disappear like you do with your wings."

"Oh! So that's why you let your hair grow?"

"Yeah! It's a bloody pain in the arse!"

Jemma bit her lip as she felt her cheeks grow hot. She's had more than one very lovely dreams where her hands had been in those lush curls of his and well, let's say those memories wouldn't help tame her embarrassing wings. She could actually feel the treacherous appendages flutter behind her back as they spoke.

"Oh I don't know. It fits you I think."

He raised his eyebrows and she gave him the most innocent smile she could muster, considering.

"So why didn't you tell me?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Well it's only been a year and it's been pretty confusing and hu, I don't know Jemma." He sighed. "You're a scientist and you're always so rational. I didn't think you'd take me being a creature from a children's book so well!"

"But you're my best friend, I would never reject you for something like that!"

"Well, what about you then? Why didn't you tell me? How long have you even known?"

She gaped at him for a moment, incapable of talking before shrugging and letting out deep sigh.

"Same reason," she let out in a small voice, and he chuckled. "And about three years ago."

"Wow. And all this time we could have supported each other instead of--"

"Yeah," she simply said with a timid smile. She didn't know quite what to feel at the moment. She was obviously surprised to learn something so big about Fitz, relieved to know that she wasn't alone in this anymore, and bitter that she wasted so much time wallowing in self-pity when Fitz was just a few words away. And of course, there was still the matter of her feelings.

"C'mere," he said, opening his arms for her. Jemma's eyes grew wide. As always, he'd sensed her distress and he knew how much she liked his hugs. They just didn't usually hug when he was half naked. But she needed it right now and even though she was in real danger of imploding, she wouldn't refuse herself this comfort.

His skin was warm and his arms were solid around her shoulders and he smelled so nice, like the grass when it's just been raining, that shivers ran from the roots of her hair to the tips of her wings. She sighed as she melted into his embrace. Maybe she would self combust but with Fitz holding her like that, she didn't mind so much.

Something caught her eyes in the corner of her field of vision. Fitz's horns looked redder than they'd been a moment ago. Strange. She pulled back a little to get a better look.

"Are you alright, Fitz?" she asked, pushing his hair out of the way to lightly graze the tip of his left horn. She had to admit she'd been curious to know what they felt like. A bit like a goat's horn, which was logical she supposed. She wondered if he'd let her take a sample to see what it was made of, since they wouldn't disappear like her stupid wings when she tried to.

"Don't do that!" he cried out, his voice getting all squeaky again and she pulled her hand away, feeling chastised.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I-did I hurt you?"

"No 's alright," he replied with a tight smile. "It's just hum, it gets... sensitive, that's all."

"Oh."

And now his scent was on her clothes. Which was torture and felt heavenly at the same time.

"Your wings are pretty," he said after a moment and she blushed at the compliment. She tried looking at them, feeling like a dog chasing its tail as she made a full circle and didn't achieve much. She'd spent so much trying to control them that she never stopped very long to decide if she liked them or not.

"Oh, you think so?"

"Yeah, very delicate and the colors are lovely, like a mix between stained glass and a dragonfly's wing. Suits you really."

She wanted to cry. She'd been so worried that he would think she was a freak, and now he was looking at her like she was a work of art, his eyes twinkling like they did when he stumbled across an especially elegant piece of machinery.

"Oh Fitz, that's so sweet of you, I don't know what to say."

"I mean it, Jemma," he said in a soft voice before taking a step forward and squeezing her shoulder. His fingers grazed the skin of her arm as he let go. She shivered when they reached the inside of her elbow and her wrist, and her heart skipped a beat when his fingers finally intertwined with hers.

When she looked up at him, he was smiling softly and his head was tilted to the side. "Can't you hum-I thought fairies could make their wings appear and disappear at will."

She let out a nervous chuckle.

"That's true. Most of the time. But they tend to get... stuck in certain situations."

"Oh."

Wait, was that a knowing smile on his lips?

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"How much did your mum tell you about fairies?"

"Quite a lot." He bit his lip as he kept looking at her. Was the air getting a bit thin in here? Was she imagining it or did he get closer than he was a moment before?

"Like..."

"Like why a fairy's wings might pop out of their back unintentionally or why they might get... stuck."

He squeezed her hand lightly and she had to bite back a moan.

"Oh."

He took another step forward and he was so close that his scent was getting intoxicating. And it was a little different than before too, more intense, like there'd been a thunderstorm and not just rain.

"Jemma?" She could only nod, not trusting herself not to moan out loud if he so much as licked his lips. "My horns don't just get sensitive. They get sensitive in certain... situations. Most of the time when you're close."

She swallowed hard.

"Do you mean to say..."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean to say," he replied without a hint of an hesitation and all while never losing eye contact.

"Oh!" she said one last time. And then her lips were on his.

His kisses were urgent and passionate and Jemma wondered if he'd been wanting this as long as she did. She went on her tiptoes and wound her arms around his neck so that she could deepen the kiss. They moaned in synchrony as their tongues met and he gripped her waist just where her tank top had ridden up and it sent sparks of pleasure directly to her core. Her wings fluttered again behind her but she needed more. She turned them around and pushed him into the nearest wall. Her nipples hardened immediately as they pressed against his chest and then his hands descended to her bum and he pulled her against the other hardness she could feel under his towel. The sensation was so intense she cried out and broke the kiss, her breath coming out in short pants.

"I'm sorry, was that too much?" he asked as he started pulling his hands away.

"No Fitz, don't stop!"

Se pressed her hips against his cock once more and he groaned, palming her cheek and returning her mouth to his as he squeezed her arse in a way that made her whole body pulse with desire. She couldn't believe she went from accepting her fate as a lonely, bitter virgin to a very hot snogging session with her best friend. Now that everything was out in the open, it was like things were going at a speed inversely proportional to the way things had progressed since they first met. His hand on her face descended until it was on her breast and she congratulated herself for not bothering to wear a bra after getting out of the shower earlier this evening.

"Oh god yes!" she mumbled into his mouth. She slid one hand between them and pulled on his towel until it fell to the floor. If this was another sex dream, she was determined to get to the good part before waking up. Breaking the kiss, she couldn't help looking down. Between his hand fondling her breast roughly and the sight of his cock standing up at attention, she thought it was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen. She didn't have any point of comparison, except for the medical books she'd read, but he looked rather... intimidating. She wondered if it had something to do with him being a faun but decided that she could ask the question later. Right now, she was more interested in knowing how it'd feel against her skin. She curled her hand around it and gave it a tentative stroke.

"Jemma," he moaned as his forehead fell against hers. She liked that sound, so she did it again. He flicked her nipple with his thumb and it was her turn to moan. They remained like this for a moment, the pleasure too overwhelming for either of them to stop, until Fitz put a gentle hand on hers and brought it up to kiss her knuckles tenderly.

"Jemma, wait," he whispered, his breath hot against her cheek. "What is this? What are we doing?"

"Kissing, touching, hopefully having sex soon," she replied breathily, and he huffed in annoyance, which was hard to take seriously while his other hand was still kneading her bum through her pyjama bottoms.

"Is that all?"

"No. I hope there'll be cuddling afterwards. And then dinner. Probably pizza since I don't really feel like cooking after all!"

"Jemma, why don't you understand what I'm trying to--"

"I love you, Fitz, and I want to have sex with you and then I want us to go on dates and be together in every possible way. If that's what you want as well..."

"God! I love you so much! Of course that's what I want" he said before engulfing her in a hug. A wide smile split her face in two as she melted into his embrace once more. He kissed her cheek sweetly then started going down, pressing kisses to her jaw, her ear and then reaching a spot on her neck that had her shivering and giggling in delight. He laughed as well and kept his lips just there, apparently quite decided on leaving a hickey on her skin. She would have reprimanded him but she'd been so touch deprived for the past years that everything he did felt too wonderful for her to stop him. One of his hands moved up, following her spine through her top and moving up until it reached the uncovered spot between her shoulder blades where her wings took roots. He moved a little to the left and fireworks exploded behind her eyelids.

"Fitz!" she cried out, her voice high pitched.

"Good?" he asked, sounding a little confused.

"Yes!"

"What? Your wings?"

"Yes, yes! Do that again, please!"

He trailed his fingers from the base to the tip of the upper part of her wing and she moaned again. Her wings flapped of their own volition, and lifted high above her shoulders. No one had ever touched her wings before and it felt so good it was almost painful. He moved down to her shoulder blades and then up again. Considering the way they popped out when she was aroused, she should have known her wings would be erogenous but she never could have imagined just how much they would.

Her clit was throbbing harder and harder as Fitz kept moving his fingers and it was getting hard to breathe. "Oh Fitz," she whimpered, her voice sounding almost pained. She needed more, she needed--

Fitz's other hand descended to her bum and he pulled her to him. His erection rubbed against just the right spot and she whimpered again. "More!" she asked, and he rocked against her as he held her still and kept caressing her wings. "Yes, yes, yes..." He gave a more forceful thrust of his hips and her head fell backwards as she cried out her release. Waves of pleasure rolled through her and it was stronger than it had ever been. She didn't know if it was because of Fitz or because he touched her wings or most likely because of both, but she would never deny herself this anymore. Fitz stopped moving when her muscles relaxed, and she opened her eyes as she smiled lazily.

"Fitz, that was, that was--"

"Jemma, you're glowing!" he cut her off.

"Oh Fitz! That's so sweet of you to say!"

"No, you're actually glowing, look," he said, taking her arm and bringing it up to eye level. It was like her veins were filled with light and she could see it move under her skin following the rhythm of her heart. "You're like a human Arc Reactor, it's so-you're so beautiful Jemma, breath-taking really!"

"Wow!" She kissed him, slipping her tongue between his lips and swiping it against his until he whimpered into her mouth. "Did you know that about fairies?" she asked against his lips, and he chuckled.

"No! I didn't know that," he grinned. "But I think we've just found the most pleasant way of saving energy!"

She burst out laughing. Her heart felt so full of love for him that she felt almost drunk for it. She pecked his lips once more and moved away from him. He moaned pitifully and she grabbed his hand as she pulled him in her wake. "I think my bed might be comfortable than the wall, don't you?"

"Yeah, you're probably right but hum, you should know that I-I've never--"

"Never had sex before?"

"Yeah..."

"Me neither," she replied before he started getting self conscious. She suspected so since she'd never seen him with a girlfriend or even going on a date. She wasn't even sure he'd already kissed someone until he kissed her so perfectly.

"And are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Fitz, if we don't have sex right now, i'm going to combust!"

"Are you really?" he grinned.

She rolled her eyes and walked into the room. Fitz caught her from behind just when she was reaching the bed and started kissing down her spine and towards her wings. She enjoyed the feeling for just a moment before turning around to face him.

"Lovely sentiment, but if you do that I'll get distracted and I want you inside me now!" His eyes became darker and she grinned wolfishly as she gave him a once over. "I feel overdressed," she added before pushing her pyjama bottoms and knickers down her legs in one swift motion, and walking out of it. "Lie down, please, it'll be more comfortable if I'm on top."

He simply nodded, a hungry expression on his face, and sat on the edge of the bed before scooting back until he was in the middle of the bed. He extended his hand and she took it, climbing on the bed and settling over him with her knees on both sides of his thighs. They both moaned as her center rubbed against his cock. She rolled her hips for a moment, enjoying the way his fingers dug into her flesh with every motion. With the way they seemed to be amplifying every sensation, she was really starting to love her wings after all. She liked the idea of being on top and in control, but it was a little intimidating the way Fitz was looking up at her like she was some kind of sex goddess when in reality, she didn't really know what she was doing and had been acting on instinct since they first started kissing. Bending over, she pressed her lips to his, soft and teasing, as she threaded her fingers through his hair. She'd been wanting to do that ever since he came back last summer with an extra inch of curls, and it felt wonderful. He grunted when her fingers grazed his horns and he sucked on her lower lip hungrily as she kept doing it. Which made her wonder...

She broke the kiss and moved over him until she could press a kiss to his forehead and then another one a little higher until she reached his left horn and pressed a wet kiss on it. She felt his whole body tremble and she did it again, parting her lips this time to let the tip of her tongue graze the strange wooden like texture of his appendage. He moaned out loud and she did it again.

"Jemma!" he whined. "Keep doing that and it'll be over before we've even started!"

She grinned and pressed an especially sucking kiss over the tip. His hips thrust up and she kept doing it until his hands moved up and palmed her breasts through her top. She keened in pleasure as her forehead fell against his. He chuckled and pushed her top up until her boobs were free from their constraint.

"Beautiful!" he let out in a whisper before closing his mouth around her nipple. He pulled back immediately though when she let out a pained cry. "Oh sorry! Did I hurt you or--"

"That's alright, appreciate the enthusiasm, just, be a little gentler, yeah?" she said, palming his cheek. He nodded and tentatively brought his mouth to her nipple again. This time, he twirled his tongue around the hardened nub and she sighed in pleasure. This was much better. He started caressing and gently squeezing the other one as he sucked on the nipple lightly and her hands tightened in his hair of their own volition. "Yes! Just like that," she breathed out as she started rubbing her center against his cock again.

"Jemma!" he moaned almost painfully. "Are you hum, are you ready? I don't think I can wait any longer..."

Her clit was throbbing almost painfully and her inner walls were clenching around nothing. She was definitely ready. She nodded and kind of fell on top of him as she reached for the condom box in the drawer of her bedside table. It had been mocking her since she bought it in a fit of optimism about six months ago, so she found it especially satisfying to tear the damn box open. She took one out then thought better of it, and took two more that she left on top of the table. She had great expectations for her best friend. Fitz didn't question it and reached out to take it from her.

"Let me?" she asked a little shyly, and he nodded. She pulled it out of the foil wrapper, and just like she'd learned in sex-ed class, she pinched the tip and unrolled it on him. She felt him tremble under her ministrations and the thought made her smile and stop for a moment. She was in bed with her best friend in the world and the man she loved so fiercely that it brought tears to her eyes sometimes. She finally had no secret left from him and they were going to share that important experience together for the first time. At this point, she didn't even care if it was going to be good, she was just happy to do it with him.

With that thought in mind, she positioned his cock at her entrance and slowly slid down on him. She was so wet that it was easy at first, but then she felt the pinch she'd heard so much about and she realized she'd been right earlier. He had to be above average because he was stretching her walls quite a lot and it was uncomfortable, bordering on painful.

"Everything alright?" he asked, his voice laced with both concern and lust.

"Yeah, just... need to get used to it. Touch me?"

He looked confused for a second until she looked down to where they were linked.

"Oh!"

He brought his hand to her pussy, fumbling a bit as he parted her lips until he finally found her clit. He rubbed it tentatively until she moaned and then, emboldened by her reaction, he started going a little faster. The pain turned back to mild discomfort and then slowly into to pleasure. She finally sank down on him until he was in to the hilt.

"Yes!" she whispered, and she moved up slowly before falling back down. Fitz's hands moved back to her hips and he helped her lift them up a bit more on the next pass.

"Fucking hell!" he mumbled under his mouth and she grinned as she looked down at him. His horns were a dark shade of red now.

"Fitz?" she asked, feeling emboldened as she moved up and rolled her hips on the way down.

"Mmmh?"

"Are you horny for me?"

"Where do you think the expression came from?" he replied, biting his lip as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Really?"

"No idea, could be!" he said, shrugging as best as he could in that position. "Want to google it?"

"Maybe later!"

She moved up and down again, starting to pick up a faster rhythm. It felt nice, really nice, but something was missing. Maybe she was just too far away from him. She bent over, putting her hands on both sides of his head and started moving again. She moaned out loud. Clitoral stimulation, that was what was missing. Heat was gathering faster in her belly now, her toes curling with every pass and her movements became faster, more urgent. One of Fitz's hands left her hip so that he could fondle her breast. She keened in pleasure as she arched into him even more.

"Feels fantastic!" Fitz groaned and the tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine. He tried to pull her top off but it got stuck in her wings and he whined pitifully. "How do I take this bloody thing off?"

"Ah, I don’t know, it never came up, I hum--"

She sat back and tried to take care of it but Fitz's hand on her bum was very distracting and she let out a frustrated whimper. She'd been so close earlier and she didn't want to let it slip away. She knew how very unlikely it was for her to get an orgasm on their first time, and she already had one before, but they were both pretty extraordinary and she really wanted to try her best.

"Oh just rip it off, Fitz!"

"What?"

"Can't wait and I have three others like this one anyway!"

"I think you're overestimating my strength here!"

"Come on Fitz, it's really uncomfortable--"

"Do you take me for the Hulk?"

"And I want to feel you--"

"Fine, but it's going to be ridiculous and--"

The fabric ripped easily under his hands and it fell in a heap behind her as Fitz stared at it, looking just as surprised as she was.

"I don't even know how--"

She cut him off by crashing her mouth to his. That was in the same time the most ridiculous and hottest thing she'd ever seen. She started moving over him again hard and fast and he moaned as he planted his feet in the mattress before thrusting his hips up into her. She was seeing stars with every motion and Fitz was panting so hard that she knew he was close.

"Jemma!" he moaned breathlessly as he gripped her hips and pulled her onto him harder. "Are you close?"

"Yes! Do that again!"

He did as she asked and with the movement of his hips, it made her whole body shake. She was so close, she just needed more. He did it again and again, groaning with in pleasure and exertion. And finally, he pulled her to him one last time and his body arched up into her as he grunted out his release. His eyes turned a bright orange as he came, thrusting up with abandon and a strength that surprised her again, and it triggered her own climax. Her wings spread wide again and she cried out as pleasure run all the way from her center to the tip of her toes and her wings. Her vision whited out and she kept moving until she felt too boneless to continue. And then she practically collapsed on top of him.

When she was strong enough to lift her head up, she looked at him and they burst out laughing, completely high on endorphins. She kissed him softly on the lips and moved off and away from him to rest on her side. She lazily extended her hand to grab a tissue from her bedside table and gave it to him so he could put the condom in it to dispose of later. She winced as she turned back around and pressed her legs back together. The ache she'd felt at first was coming back but she supposed it was only to be expected. Fitz picked up on it of course, and pressed her closer into his side, running a warm and soothing hand from her shoulder to her bum and back.

"Does it hurt a lot?" he asked, his voice like velvet against her temple.

"Doesn't hurt, not really, it's more like a... sting. But I'll be fine, don't worry," she replied, nuzzling his neck.

"But you still..."

"Oh yes! That was absolutely wonderful, Fitz. And absolutely worth waiting for."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Fitz, did you know you eyes turn orange and light up when you orgasm?"

"What? Really?"

He straightened a bit to look at her.

"Mmmhmm. You really didn't know?"

"Well, how would I? It's not like I look into the mirror when I, you know..."

"I know! Well it was rather beautiful, and sexy, but I'm quite partial to your pretty blue eyes. Those are the ones I fell in love with."

His face softened and he palmed her cheek lovingly before his smile became wider.

"Didn't think sex could be such a light show," he added and she chuckled.

"Do you think we could harvest energy from it?"

"Perfectly clean energy derived from orgasms? I would certainly volunteer for the tests," Fitz replied with a grin.

"How very ecological of you!"

"Well, we're both creatures of the forest, I think it's the least we could do."

"Great, I'll start working on it first thing tomorrow!"

"Just give me five minutes and we can start working on it," he replied and Jemma nudged his chest playfully. But then his hand moved up her back again and only found smooth skin. "or maybe not," he added with a pout.

"They'll be back, just give me a little more time."

"Alright. Then maybe it's time we talk about something else," he said in a mock-serious tone.

"Oh?"

"Are you horny for me? Really?" Jemma giggled as she buried her face further into his chest. "You're lucky you were naked and on top of me, honestly!" He huffed in indignation. "But since it's very new, I'll allow it but only until the end of the week-end."

"Fine! But only if you agree to never calling me Tinkerbell again!"

"But it's cute," he said, pouting exaggeratedly.

"No, it's not. It's childish!"

"But you're tiny like Tinkerbell and you'd be so sexy with a little green dress and--"

She cut him off with a kiss, slow and deep, and he buried his fingers in her hair while his other hand descended to her bum. Maybe she wouldn't need so much time after all.

"Alright," he said, his voice hoarse when they broke the kiss. "No green dress. I like you better with nothing but your skin anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr: @agentofship


End file.
